


You Are An Amazing Man, Adam Noshimuri:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [42]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Consensual, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e16 Hapai Ke Kuko Hanau Ka Hewa (When Covetousness is Conceived Sin is Born), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam, Steve, & Danny spent some time together after the dinner party, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with love.*





	You Are An Amazing Man, Adam Noshimuri:

*Summary: Adam, Steve, & Danny spent some time together after the dinner party, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with love.*

 

It was such a wonderful night, Everyone came to celebrate, & Have fun. They just put their worries to the side, & focused on being an ohana, & being there for another as usual. It was just a perfect way to end the day.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & Officer Adam Noshimuri did the cleanup pretty quick, & they were relaxing with a couple of beers outside on their lanai. “Today was good”, The Blond said with a smile.

 

The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, “You know what else made today good ?”, The Hunky Man looked over at his husband, & had a proud smile on his face, as he looked Adam, who blushed in response. Danny had a matching grin on his face, as well, He was proud too.

 

“I can only guess”, The Shorter Man said with pride, as he heard about Adam’s good deed, & solving his own case. “Our husband solved his own case, & he was successful”, He, & Danny whooped, & cheered, as they applauded, Adam took a bow with a shy smile.

 

“I only did what was right, Everyone deserves a second chance in life”. The Handsome Asian said, as he kissed them both sweetly on the lips. “You made a difference, You **_are_** an amazing man, Adam Noshimuri ”, Danny pointed out, Steve agreed, & said, “You reunited a family”, & he said, “This deserves a toast”, “It does indeed”, Danny agreed. They clinked their beers together, took a drink, & spent some time together, relishing in the fact that they’ve celebrated the perfect night.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
